


In green grass and blue skies

by HaveHavoc



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang Wars(Kinda?), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Gobber kinda did too but he didn't mean it, Human!Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, It's basically a Romeo and Juliet story, Multi, Running Away, Stoick and Astrid ruined everything, Unrequited Crush, super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveHavoc/pseuds/HaveHavoc
Summary: 'Love is all they could ask for, when their world can't provide it, what else can they do but to find a new one?'~A story of two idiots in love that live in rival clans, when bringing them together fails, why not run away? Sure, yeah, that's smart.~





	1. A little mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I was slightly inspired by Romeo and Juliet for this, but without the death at the end, I'm going to be working on this off and on, I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless wanders to far, he finds Hiccup is having some trouble as well and helps him out a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this starts out enjoyable, I'm quite proud of it so far, I just hope the chapters aren't to short or rushed, I was pretty tired writing the beginning chapters for this.

Toothless stayed low, he didn't want any of the Berkians to see him, it would be bad for the worst enemy of the Dragon clan to be seen by the Berkians in Berk territory.

Toothless was the next in line for the leadership of the Dragons, he was out on a hunt with fellow Dragons at the moment and they accidentally wandered into Berk land.

The Dragon clan and Berk clan have been at war for a long time, they were rivals for members, land and supplies.

They never really liked each other but what really sparked their hatred was when their second-in-command basically stole away the Berkian leader's partner, Valka, she saw good in the hearts of the Dragons and joined them, though, Toothless did find it a bit odd she up and abandoned her partner and child like that.

Stoick, the Berkian leader, was a big man who scared many, but his and Valka's son, Hiccup, was the exact opposite of Stoick, he was small, scrawny, like a bone, he was the clan blacksmith's apprentice, Toothless found him kinda cute, with his small stutter and tiny form, but he could never have him because of the war between Dragons and Berk.

He shifted slightly, finally moving out of his hiding spot he made his way back to his camp, when he saw Hiccup running across the barren dry land, close behind him was a beast of the old ways, Toothless grabbed his axe and threw it, hitting the creature in the neck, killing it.

Hiccup was startled and tripped on a rock, looking up at Toothless, he grew more scared, for there in front of him, was the Soon-to-be Alpha of the Dragons, Berk's greatest rival.

“W-Why did you save me?..” He managed to spit out, unsure of Toothless' motives, Toothless held out a hand.

“Even though we are rivals, no one should suffer a long, painful death by a creature of old times.” He states, Hiccup grabbed his hand tentatively, Toothless lifted him up and dusted him off, the land was so dusty and dry due to the long past war, and the plants that used to be so green now burnt and broken.

Toothless sometimes wonders what the earth looked like before the great war that happened many, many years ago, but those are thoughts that weren't dwelled on often, he looked at Hiccup, who was fidgiting slightly, he smiled, patted the smaller boy on the head and sprinted off to his camp, hopeful for the next time they meet.


	2. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup gets lost after a fight with his dad, Toothless finds him and mild hurt/comfort ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, these two are idiots, I just realized this is super OOC for them, I'm sorry qwq

“Never, EVER, talk to those monsters again!” Stoick shouted, Hiccup flinched, rubbing his arm.  
“B-But he saved me..” He stuttered.

Stoick sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, turning away “They stole so much from us, our food, our land, they took Valka from me!” He shouted the last part “Do not see them again.” With that he turned away, walking out of the room, leaving Hiccup alone with his thoughts.

Hiccup slowly walked out the back door, into the dusty, rocky land, sighing, he kicked a rock in frustration, he then started into a run, to where he didn't know, he just wanted to go anywhere but back to camp.

Eventually he realized he was lost, he swallowed, hearing someone behind him, yelping, he whipped around, seeing Toothless, he gasped.

Toothless grinned, but his happiness was short lived “Why are you in Dragon lands? You know if anyone else saw you you'd be dead where you stand.” He said, pulling Hiccup over to a large rock and pushing him to the other side.

Hiccup looked confused “This rock is right on the boarder of Dragon and Berk territories.” He explained, pointing to an invisible line under the rock.

Hiccup nodded, looking up at Toothless, grimacing “My dad was not pleased for many reasons, all had to do with you.” He rolled his eyes slightly at his own words.

Toothless rubbed the back of his head, grinning “Sorry 'bout that, I really didn't mean to go so far into Berkian lands, I was just so caught up in the hunt.” He chuckles awkwardly.

Hiccup smiled “I'm just glad you weren't caught.” He said, reaching his hand out, Toothless met the hand half way and held it, right over the boarder, they sat down, still holding hands.

After about five minutes they let go “I need to go back, they'll be getting worried.” Hiccup said, Toothless nodded, getting up and helping Hiccup to stand.

With one last smile to each other, they went off in opposite directions, the only thoughts they had were of each other the rest of the day, and they dreamed of each other that night as well, the smiles they shared still planted on their faces.


	3. The idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoick has an idea, unknowing of the chaos that it will cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I hope they don't feel to rushed.. qwq

Stoick stared out the window, waiting for his son, he was starting to get worried, he was about to go find him but suddenly the door opened and Hiccup walked in, a small smile on his face.

“You're back, I was getting worried.” He said, relaxing a bit, eyeing the smile oddly “You seem pleased, what happened?” He asks.

“I was just thinking.” Hiccup says, like it was a fact. Stoick shrugs and walks out the door, looking out at his camp, he sighed, smiling to himself at his great land. He knew Hiccup's joy was because of those awful Dragons but he tried to pretend it wasn't so.

Stoick was scared, he already lost Valka to them, he cannot lose his son too. He walks around his camp, watching the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid goofing off.

He has seen the way Astrid looks at his son, he hopes that Hiccup felt the same, maybe if they got together Astrid could keep him grounded and away from those disgusting Dragons.

He missed Valka, gods only knew why she left him for the Dragons, what did they have that he didn't? He continued his pity party until Gobber tapped him on the back “You're pitiful.” He states, Stoick rolls his eyes.

“I am not, I am a great Berkian, Berkian's are not 'Pitiful'” He says, treking through the camp with Gobber.

“I am worried about Hiccup.” Stoick says, suddenly “Who isn't?” Gobber jokes but when seeing the truth in Stoick's expression he stopped his jokes and asked “What happened?”

Stoick sighed “He's been seeing a.. Dragon.” He spat the last word like venom. Gobber grimaced “I knew he could be an idiot, but this is a new low..” He says.

Stoick nodded, agreeing with Gobber. “If I can't get him to stop then.. I might lose him the same way I lost Valka...” He says quietly, Gobber places a hand on his back, comfortingly.

“Maybe we should get him with someone, Astrid seems to have a thing for him.” He states, thinking aloud. Stoick nods “I was thinking the same. I will ask Astrid and her parents and if they agree then I will announce the binding tommorow.” He says, using his leader voice and Gobber smiles at him “There's the Stoick I know.” He pats the taller man on the shoulder and they grin at each other.

Stoick strides off to find Astrid and her parents to announce his great idea, unaware of the chaos this 'great idea' will cause.


	4. True intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid's true intentions are bringing her downfall and hell's storm is about to destroy everything as the unexpected happens and Stoick's plan causes what he tried to avoid in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for any Astrid lovers out there, I REALLY didn't mean to make her so.. evil? It just kinda happened TwT

Astrid was practically bouncing with joy, she was supposed to be a worrior but just for today, she'd allow herself to act like a child, why wouldn't she be happy? She was going to be bound to Hiccup! Yeah, he wasn't much of a sight but if she was with him she'd soon be the leader's partner, a very sought after role!

She knows that her crush is for extreamly selfish reasons but in a world like this to survive you must have power, having a rank like this will secure her a very good place in the meetings for the Berk clan, when Hiccup was out she would be in control!

She knows she's a horrible person for wanting Hiccup just for power, but she can't find another reason to like him, he's shy, small, scrawny and kinda annoying, and there were rumors that Hiccup was talking with the Dragon clan, that's not good.

She walked through the camp like she owned it, she practically did at this point, looking over she spotted Snotlout, sulking, she felt a pang of guilt, she wanted Hiccup for power but her heart belonged to Snotlout, but she knew that Hiccup wouldn't last a day as leader so when he was gone she could re-bind to Snotlout.

She walked over, hugging him from behind “I'm sorry..” She cooed at him, petting his hair “I know why, but I still can't stop being jealous, I wish it were me instead..” He whispers.

The twins came up, they looked at each other then sat down on either side of Snotlout “Hey Snotface.” Tuffnut said “We're sorry for all this.” Ruffnut said, waving a hand, indicating to Snotlout and Astrid.

Astrid nodded “I am too, but remember, when he's gone, we can be together.” She smiles, the twins nod.

Snotlout sniffed and rubbed his nose, smiling at all of them. Fishlegs stayed at the sidelines but gave a supportive thumbs up too.

Fishlegs wasn't as close to all of them, in all honesty, his loyalty lied with Hiccup, and he wasn't really happy with Astrid betraying his friend like this.

Fishlegs and Hiccup actually used to like each other when they were younger, neither did anymore but he still carries the loyalty from that crush, Hiccup was always honest with Fishlegs and he feels guilty about this binding because Hiccup told Fishlegs he feels nothing for girls, he likes boys.

Astrid hears shouting coming from the leader's home, she grimaces, realizing Hiccup didn't want this.

She chose to ignore it though, it was happening no matter what Hiccup thought about it. The twins suggested a hunt and they all agreed, they walked off and Astrid looks back, seeing Hiccup run out of the house and off into the wasteland, she was worried but she chooses to ignore it once again, though, soon she will wish she followed, because it may be calm now, but the storm is coming and this time, no one can stop what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be taking a peak into Toothless' life in the Dragon camp, and we'll get to see Valka, Cloudjumper, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and obviously more Toothless in the next chapter!


	5. A new ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup runs away and joins the dragons to bind instead with Toothless, unfortunately it's not as easy as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of this chapter because you can FEEL how rushed it was, it's just that I'm tired and I can't wait for the binding and Stoick and Valka meeting again TwT

Hiccup stormed into the Dragon camp, uncaring if they chopped his head off at this point because he didn't EVER want to go back to Berk, he was so done.

Toothless looked up from his meal and almost dropped his food as he saw sweet and shy Hiccup striding into his camp with a look of destruction on his face. Toothless gulped down the rest of his food and ran up.

“Hiccup! What's wrong?!” Hiccup looked up at him “I want to join the Dragons.” He states, Toothless' jaw hits the ground, he wants to do what? “J-Join? Why?? What happened?!” He shouts, right after, Valka and Cloudjumper walked out of their home, over to Hiccup and Toothless, Valka gapped “Hiccup!” She said, joyously, hugging him tightly, he hugged back. “Mom!!”

They stayed like that awhile when she pulled back, looking him over “What brings you here?” She asks, he looks down “I want to join the Dragons.” He says, she startles “Why?” “Because dad is trying to force me to bind to someone I don't like, because he knows I like Toothless!” He says loudly.

Toothless blushes and Valka smiles “Of course you can join, we can have the ceremony tonight.” She hugs him again. “Stay with Toothless for now.” he nods and Toothless grabs his hand dragging him to his home.

When Hiccup entered he already felt at home, he smiled over at Toothless who shared his joy, they could finally be together, the only problem is that to leave a clan and join another AND bind to someone in that clan with both parents alive, the ceremony needs the binded's parents to attend.. Both of them.

Maybe this was Hiccup and Toothless' chance to bring Dragons and Berkians closer together and show them that there is no need to fight, but Hiccup doubted it would be that easy.

Night soon came and Hiccup preened himself, a Dragon clan-mate had been sent to deliver the news to Berk, his father, Gobber, Astrid, her parents and Fishlegs were all coming.

He feared for what chaos they would bring with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I swear, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, and Stormfly are all in the next chapter, I know I said they'd be in this one but I forgot and I'm to lazy to rewrite it qwq


	6. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup's worst fears come true and in a blind panic he and Toothless run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter... I swear, need to start writing longer. xwx

It was time, Hiccup started to panic when he saw his dad, Astrid and her parents, fishlegs and a few others come into camp, his dad spotted Valka and the one thing he was hoping to avoid started right before his eyes.

Stoick started shouting at Valka about leaving him and Berk for the dragons, though, with a lot more inappropriate language.

Soon, many people started shouting over each other, Astrid and her parents join the fight “He was supposed to be with me, but no, he was cheating on me with a FUCKING DRAGON!!” Astrid screams.

Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch start confronting her and her parents on the way they're talking about their new member and Toothless, then Cloudjumper yells at them to stay out of it.

Hiccup starts freaking out “Stop!! This is my binding, it's supposed to be a happy time where we can all get along and even bring us all together finally!” He shouts and everyone goes quiet.

“We won't dare get along with filthy Berkians!” A dragon says “And we can't get together with those wretched Dragons!” A berkian yells at the dragon.

They all started shouting again and Hiccup snaps, he grabs Toothless' hand and starts running, they run as fast as they can and soon they lose sight of the camp, they continue running until their legs were sore and they were out of breath.

Hiccup looks back, not seeing anyone coming after them, he sighs “I'm sorry.. I got us lost.” He comments, Toothless holds his hand comfortingly “It's okay, we don't need them, we can find a new camp, or maybe even start a new clan!” He says, grinning, Hiccup nods.

Hiccup and Toothless started wander for awhile, hopeful of what was to come, but they soon find that it's not as simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got ideas and wrote a little bit, deciding that eight chapters should do the trick, next chapter is sad but it ends happily... Kinda. qwq


	7. Can't move forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless stays with Hiccup until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have cried writing this but I'm a heartless person and I won't shed a tear... Actually it's because there's a happy ending and I know everything is fine. uwu

Hiccup and Toothless have been lost for a whole week, no food, no water, just a wasteland of sadness and death, Hiccup was so far gone, he drops to the ground, Toothless rushes over and holds him close to his chest “Sorry...” Was all Hiccup could get out, Toothless shakes his head “This is my fault.. I should have brought us back, I should have..” Hiccup smiles weakly up at him.

Toothless buries his head in Hiccup's chest and cries, Hiccup rests a hand on his head, petting his hair gently.

Hiccup gazes at the red and orange sky, he once heard a tale that the sky was once blue, but the Great war made everything good in the world die, along with the beautiful blue, and in that momment he wished more then ever that he could see a blue sky.

He closes his eyes and sighs, hearing the muffled shouts of Toothless begging him not to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is the shortest chapter of the whole story and I'm sorry for that.


	8. Even in death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup wakes in a world of green grass and blue skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope you enjoy!

Hiccup wakes up in a grassy field with a slightly cloudy blue sky above him, never seeing anything like it he was in awe, he was so used to dusty, rocky ground and orange sky, he looks around and finds the field was surrounded by a beautiful forest, mountains and a waterfall, but there was no Toothless in sight, he wanders the field, trying to find him.

He walks over to the lake in front of the waterfall, looking into the pure water, never before had he seen ANYTHING like it, it was beautiful, suddenly the water shifted and showed him Toothless holding him close, he gasped, realizing where he was and what happened.

He was dead, and Toothless wasn't far behind by the looks of it, Hiccup felt so guilty because looking at Toothless he saw his tears and his pain, but then the sight faded into the normal water he saw before.

Hiccup turned around, quickly searching the field with his eyes, spotting a figure in the distance he runs to him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he got closer he saw Toothless, looking around in amazement.

When their eyes locked they started outright crying, running to each other, Toothless pulled Hiccup into his arms and fell to the ground, sobbing loudly.

Hiccup cries too but pets his hair, smiling “I-I thought I w-would n-never see y-you a-g-ain...” Toothless says, sobs cut him off every so often.

Hiccup nods, agreeing, after awhile they get up, looking around “Lets go this way!” Hiccup says, Toothless nods, smiling, they set off into the forest and off near the mountains, smiling the whole way there, they may not know where they are, but they knew one thing, they were together, and that was all that mattered in this big world.

A big world, in green grass and blue skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this story! As short as the chapters are and story is kinda shit I'm pretty proud of it. qwq

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, next chapter should be out soon!


End file.
